


Separate Ways

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2012 [5]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It seems you've cheated on me and I dumped you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Ways

"It seems you've cheated on me and I dumped you."

Selena smiles at him as she opens her hotel door to let him in. Justin snorts in response as he steps inside and then coils an arm around her waist to pull them closer together and kiss her hello. They haven't seen each other in a while and it feels strange the way an automatic movement you've somehow not executed for a while always feels strange. It's not that they actively avoided each other or even that there's anything to the rumours about them that seem to multiply each day, they've just been busy. And, yeah, maybe he skipped flying out to see her a time or two, but he was really tired. There's only so much flying one can take before it gets really exhausting to not know which time zone you're in, never mind which city. Anyway, it's not like she hasn't been doing the same. She's chosen spending her days off in her hotel room watching bad TV over going out to see him just as much as he has. That's probably part of the problem, he thinks. Not that there's really a _problem_. There's not tension between them. They're not awkward with each other. He hasn't cheated and she's not some sort of insanely clingy thing. So, no tension. It's just that there's also no... _tension_.

"So it would seem," he says then when he steps away again. She closes the door behind him softly and skips past him to throw herself down on her bed. It's been made this morning, but she's obviously been lying in it since then, judging by the creased comforter. She stretches out comfortably and then pats the space next to her. He climbs on with a smile and splays out next to her.

"Hi," he says with a smile. She smiles back.

"Hi.”

He takes a moment to study her face then, the way her hair shines in the artificial light, the bow of her lip, the light blush in her round cheeks, her cute little nose and the pretty, pretty pink of her oh-so-kissable lips. She's really very lovely. It's so easy to remember why he fell in love with her when he's looking at her like this and knows she's about to tilt her head to the side all cutely like she does when she's confused or wondering what he's thinking. _There_. He smiles. _Just like that_.

Recently though, it's been becoming more and more difficult to remember all the things he fell in love with when he's not looking at her face. Sure, he has pictures. They skype. They text. They call. She's still in quite a lot of media and her songs get played on the radio as well. It's not like she completely vanishes from his life when they don't see each other, it's just that she's not there right in front of him, smiling at her with her pretty little face and making him laugh with her jokes and her goofing around and making him fall in love with her sweet chatter and her thoughtful conversation. It shouldn't be so easy to fall out of love with someone, but the truth is that it's just as easy as falling in love with them. And it's just as difficult to tell whether you've really fallen out of love as it is to tell if you've fallen in love with them in the first place. There's this very fine line between a lull in the relationship and the end of it and Justin just doesn't know which one this is. Selena probably doesn't know either. He thinks that's probably why they haven't exactly made any efforts to see each other recently. They've been avoiding this moment.

He goes to say something, but Selena presses a finger to his lips and then shuffles closer to him, replacing it with her lips. He kisses her back easily enough. After all, he does have a lot of practice doing it. It's a lovely kiss, full of all the things he likes about her. It's playful and sweet and confident and just a little challenging. It's as marvellous a kiss as she is a person. When she pulls away and smiles at him he doesn't immediately want to kiss her again.

"I'll miss you," she says. Justin sighs and feels his face fall. Hers does too in response and she grabs one of his hands and squeezes it.

"Are you really doing this?"

"You know it's time."

"I don't want to."

"You're not in love with me anymore," she says. He can't bring himself to even try to deny it. He does owe her honesty, at least. "You're gonna start holding that against me if we keep doing this any longer. It's not fair on either of us."

"I know. I just don't want to be alone again."

"You're not alone," she says. "We'll make good friends, I think."

"Not the same."

"No, but I can’t give you any more."

"I know."

He breathes in deeply and exhales a sigh. It's over between them, he's known that for a while or suspected it at least. Stating it like this and making it... official is still a different thing.

"You'll be okay?" she asks, genuinely worried for a moment. He smiles at her and brushes her hair back behind her ear. He'll miss how it feels between his fingers.

"Of course I will."

"Good," she says and smiles at him. He lets his finger trace the outline of her face a final time before putting his hand down in the space between them.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" he asks.

"Sure," she says and wiggles just a bit closer, so she can fit her head underneath his jaw, curled close but not really snuggling into him anymore, not like they used to. It's still far more relaxing than lying alone in his hotel bed had ever been, even though the air is tinted with a sense of melancholia. Their hands tangle up together and they breathe together in silence, letting the soft light of the afternoon spill in through the windows and over them, saying a quiet goodbye.

**The End**


End file.
